300_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keima Katsuragi
Name Keima Katsuragi: God of Conquests (Google translate name: Gui Gui Wooden Horse) Origins Keima Katsuragi is the main protaganist of The World God Only Knows Price Character Price: 6000 gold OR 45 Blue Diamonds Stats Hit Points: 3'' '''Attack Damage:' 1'' '''Magic Damage:' 8'' '''Support:' 9'' '''Difficulty:' 6'' Skills ''Power names taken from Google Translate. Explanations written from play testing. Hero Strategy Keima's only source of damage is his Q. Be careful NOT to activate W on a target AFTER using Q on them, or the Q won't do any damage at all. Your normal combo should be W, Q, E. Or you can place Q alone and wait for it to blow on it's own. If you do W then Q, your mr reduction will wear off before the Q unless you use E. '' ''You have no escapes, so you have to play really carefully, and getting ghost or flash is recommended. Do NOT get in hard engagements with enemies, because your ult is useless in a 1v1. Remember other heroes have damaging ults. '' ''Your strengths are lane harassment with a very long range q (and healing), and blowing up stacked enemies in teamfights with your ult+q. '' ''Another strategy is building AD and using your q for lane sustain, but without escapes or damage boosts, there are better hero choices. Character Statistic Chart (Picture to be placed) Picture taken from the official 300 heroes website, translated by Google. Recommended Items Keima has huge magic resist reduction, so getting magic pen might be super strong. Health items might be good since you have no escapes. Or just go full ap and try to blow people up. (Picture to be placed) Picture taken from the official 300 heroes website, translated by Google. Recommended leveling order Q is Keima's main source of damage, so it should be leveled first. (Picture to be placed) Picture taken from the official 300 heroes website, translated by Google. Character Lore Warning: Poorly translated using Google translate, good luck To be able to look forward to all the world the beauty of the second element willingly join 300 heroes, the production team developed a "Raiders of God" program designed to pick one pair of woman who has a huge appeal, so he passed to move the love, enlighten them with reason ways to convince those who have the fear of another world beauty of the second element added Eternity ...... In the end, a high school student with a huge advantage unmatched beat other competitors to become the the best candidate for the production team, and his name is: Gui Gui wooden horse. More Lore He's known in the gaming world as the God of Conquest for being extremely skilled at conquering every girl in dating sims. In an omake, it is said that Keima has modified his PFP, granting them never before seen abilities that normal PFPs don't possess. This may hint that Keima is also good with technology. Page Contributers Page creation by Fartybrando, template design ElaborateRuse, template changes and upgrades by Fartybrando, Edits by Shadowtunk11 Category:Hero Category:Unsorted Anime Heroes Category:6000 gold Heroes Category:Heal Category:Ability Power Category:Mage Category:Haste Category:Sustain Category:Ranged